1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin sorting apparatuses, and more particularly, to an automatic coin sorting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tedious task of sorting coins of various denominations is well-known. Manual coin sorting is extremely time consuming especially when large quantities of coins must be separated. With the widespread use of vending machines and the like efficient methods of sorting coins have become very important. Presently, known devices for coin sorting fall into two categories, complex automatic coin sorters, and the less expensive manual coin sorters. The manual coin sorters are relatively simple in design but are severly deficient in that they must be constantly shaken to sort coins. This task in itself can tend to be rather burdensome.
Typical of the manually operated coin sorting devices is the coin separator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,615 issued to C. S. Batdorf on Aug. 10, 1915. This device includes a housing and a plurality of trays for insertion therein. Each of the trays have different size apertures located in the bottom portions thereof. When a mixture of coins is poured into the uppermost tray, the user shakes the housing thereby causing the coins to sequentially fall through the graduated apertures located in the trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,848 issued to G. A. Klove on Apr. 4, 1922 teaches a coin sorter which includes a plurality of superposed trays which telescope together. The base portions of each of the trays are provided with a plurality of apertures which are graduated in size. The user must shake the trays to cause the sorting of the coins placed therein.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a coin sorting apparatus which automatically separates mixtures of coins without the expenditure of manual effort by the user.